Practice
by Mezlonious
Summary: Horo makes a suggestion to Ren. At first to Ren it seems like a stupid idea but it grows on him with practice... Warning: Yaoi Lemon Oneshot


**PRACTICE**

It was late one night in Rens apartment; Horo came down to visit a lot and often stayed the night now. Horo and Ren had become good friends and stayed good friends long after the shaman tournament was over… they became more comfortable talking about things with each other and even though fought a lot none stop at time they didn't get as violent or defensive anymore. Horo sat with his back against the sofa right next to Ren who was doing the same. They decided to watch TV but found nothing interesting; Horo began with the small talk…

"Hey Ren? How good a kisser do you think you are?"

"Why are you asking that?" Ren sighed knowing this was going to be one of those topics that lead onto another and another

"Well this show is about 2 girls that have been friends for years, they fight like hell all the time but are really good friends none the less. When one falls in love with the other so tells her friend she fell in love with this boy so the other tries to help out telling her she should go for it and all that stuff…" Horo paused to let Ren soak all this information in and for him to take a long breathe

"Is this going anywhere?" Ren got a little impatient listening to Horo rant on

"Hold your horses I'm getting there… anyways, she pretends to get asked out on this super cool date and asks the girl what she is suppose to do about 'the kiss'…"

"The kiss?" Ren repeated Horos words

"Yeah, the kiss, you know first kisses are suppose to be the deciding factor in whether your made for each other or not" Horo explained briefly

"What kind of chick flick were you watching?" Ren gave Horo a funny look

"Hey, the girl was hot you would of watched too" Horo laughed a little at Rens face

"I'm not that interested in the fairer sex" Ren rolled his eyes

"Your gay?" Horo asked calmly and not in a mocking way

"I didn't say that!" Ren shouted defensively

"It's ok if you are Ren, I don't think any different of you" Horo shrugged it off because he didn't think it a big deal at all

"Shut up!" Ren turned away from Horo

"Ok, ok… getting back to the movie, the two girls practice kissing on each other so the girl is supposedly ready for her first date" Horo finished off with the story

"And you told me all this because?" Ren asked annoyed at how slowly this topic was moving

"Don't you think it's a good idea?" Horo smiled innocently

"No! Why practice something so unimportant like kissing" Ren tried to dismiss the idea

"Well when you fall in love, do you want your first kiss with them to be terrible or do you want to thrill them?" Horo leant a little closer smiling like an idiot at how even now Ren was uncomfortable talking about his emotional side yet could still be cocky about it

"I will naturally be a good kisser, I don't need to practice" Ren boasted

"Practice makes perfect" Horo smiled delightfully

"Yes, yes I know the phrase" Ren sighed

They both sat for a while in silence, Ren didn't want to talk about that but couldn't think of anything to talk about either. Just when Ren thought he got away with not getting dragged back into the topic Horo spoke up again

"Hey Ren?"

"What now?" Ren asked agitated

"Maybe we should try it?"

"Try what"

"Practicing kissing on each other" Horo suggested still keeping his cool and steady face on

"What!" Ren chocked on the words looking at Horo as if he was mad

"What's the problem?" Horo blinked a few times pretending he didn't know what Ren was thinking

"You're a guy… I'm a guy… and neither of us are gay!" Ren tried to put Horo off the idea

"I'm bi" Horo came out with openly

…

"How about you?" Horo asked cutting through the silence, Ren just sat looking at Horo wide eyed for just saying that and not even caring slightly

…

"Ren!" Horo got sick of the silence

"I'm not even going to answer that" Ren admitted to wanting to avoid talking about that

"Your just chicken" Horo looked Ren in the eyes challengingly

"I'm not kissing you and that's that!" Ren shouted covering his ears once Horo began to make chicken noises. Ren tried to turn away but Horo just moved around and got in Rens face making loud chicken noises and flapping his arms around like chicken wings

"Horo!" It didn't take long for Ren to get ticked off

"Its alright if your afraid I'll be better than you" Horo smirked while commenting

"Like hell" Ren folded his arms and glared at Horo evilly

"Its true, your up tight and unaffectionate, you'll never be a good kisser… or lover" Horo pushed on with his comments and bad mouthing

"Look! If I give this thing a try will you shut up and never speak of it again!"

"Yip, scouts honour" Horo lifted his right hand and held up three fingers as a scouts honour sign smiling broadly at his victory. Ren shuffled around so he and Horo were facing each other sat cross-legged folding his arms and pouting like a child

"This never leaves the room"

"Got it" Horo shuffled so he sat directly opposite Ren close enough to lean in and kiss him. Horo was the first to start the approach with Ren hesitantly leaning forward too until they were close, Ren started to breathe a little heavier not sure whether to back out now. Ren not wanting to look like a chicken quickened his approach only to bang noses with Horo and end up pulling away to rub his sore nose. Horo did the same

"Try tilting your head a little more to the right" Horo suggested

"No, you try tilting further to the left!" Ren barked at Horo feeling insulted getting given advice on how to kiss by anyone especially Horo

"Ok, I'll tilt right a little more, you tilt left more ok?"

"…Fine…" Ren pouted for a moment before then finding Horo leaning in to kiss him again, Ren tilted a little to the left waiting for the moment of contact. Horos lips slowly pressed against Rens softly and motionlessly for a moment. Ren couldn't believe it, he and Horo were kissing. Horo started to move his lips and Ren followed finding it all right but not too great, their lips stuck together a little and there wasn't much pressure. Horo broke the kiss sitting back and thinking for a moment

"Not bad… a little dry though, lick you lips like this" Horo licked his lips while Ren just stared for a second before copying and rolling his eyes at Horos behaviour

"Ready?" Horo smiled happily

"Just do it!" Ren blushed and averted his eyes sitting up some more so he could lean in easier. They both leaned in pressing their lips together once more, Ren started to feel a little light headed not sure what these sensations were but actually kind of liking them putting more motion into the kiss to try get the full experience out of it. Horo opened his eyes just enough to peek at Ren noticing Ren staring at him instead of closing his eyes, Horo broke the kiss gently much to Rens disappointment

"Ren? Your suppose to close your eyes" Horo pointed out

"Says who?"

"Says the rules of kissing!"

"This is stupid" Ren rolled his eyes and huffed at once more getting told how to kiss by Horo, Ren didn't like the thought that Horo might know more about it or might be better at it

"Just bare with me ok, close your eyes this time" Horo said softly leaning in again with Ren doing the same after a moments pause, closing his eyes as they made contact with their lips. Ren felt sparks when Horo lips brushed against his so softly and so supple it made his mouth water. Ren put more motion into the kiss wanting all he could get from it, Ren never felt something so energizing or done anything that could make his heart race as much as this. The kiss got faster and each added a little more pressure to it heating up the kiss enormously. Ren let out a very slight moan as Horo carried on sending these tiny sparks up his spine. Ren kept the kiss going eagerly while Horo lifted hand to back of Rens head and licks Rens lower lip to try ask for entry to Rens mouth but these actions started Ren making him break the kiss suddenly

"What are you doing?" Ren asked nervously, not sure what Horo was doing while they were kissing

"I was trying to get you to open your mouth" Horo shrugged it off as if it was normal

"W-why?" Ren asked tensely

"To French Kiss" Horo said with a slight laugh, thinking Ren must be innocent if he didn't know that

"You didn't say anything about tongues!" Rens eyes widened not sure if it was wise to go that far if they didn't like each other like that… or did they? Ren let the thought settle in his head

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Horo questioned smiling at the blush that worked its way onto Rens pale cheeks

"It's… it… you just didn't mention it!" Ren got frustrated not knowing how to answer

"Well now I have" Horo leaned in and started to kiss Ren again, after a few seconds Ren began to kiss back closing his eyes again and falling under this spell and filling with unknown bliss. Horo worked his hands up to Rens face cupping it softly and pulling Ren in deeper licking Rens lip until it parted with the other allowing Horo to slip his tongue inside, Ren moaned into the kiss again when he felt Horos tongue massage his. Ren soon became short of breathe panting a little until finally he has to break the kiss in order to get oxygen flowing around his shaky heated body but Horos lips travelled down to Rens neck and started to suck on the flesh fervently. Ren gasped in shock, this wasn't what he thought would happen that's for sure

"Horo? Horo this isn't practicing kissing anymore?" Ren couldn't seem to move to push Horo off as Horos mouth sucked on his neck passionately, Ren was getting very heated by now and didn't really want Horo to stop anymore which to Ren was very confusing

"Horo? Ah…" Horo sucked hard then took his lips off Rens neck leaving a slight mark where his mouth was. Ren was very turned on unknown to Horo but Ren knew very well he was smitten to Horos approaches

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… take it so far" Horo felt guilty for doing that, he didn't mean to go that far. He liked Ren… he liked Ren a lot. Horo bowed his head low in shame

"Horo? Ren looked puzzled and out of breathe still, what was Horo looking so guilty for? Ren wasn't sure what had just happened really but he knew he didn't want those feelings to end

"Ren, I swear, I'm not trying to take advantage of you…" Horo tried to explain getting lost for words

Ren ignored Horos talking now and leant in putting his lips on Horos kissing him hotly. Ren kissed Horo hard wrapping his fingers around the Ainus collar and pulling himself into the kiss wholeheartedly. Horo was shocked by Rens sudden kiss but soon this addictive passion Ren was filled with infected Horo too who started to kiss back and wrapped around Ren pinning his shoulders to the floor and carrying on with the zealous neck sucking. Ren busied himself slipping his hands up Horos shirt with Horo running out of places he hadn't kissed undid Rens top buttons and got in at Rens collar bone leaving hot marks all over Rens neck and front tasting the flesh with great pleasure. Ren soon tired of Horos shirt begin between them slipping it up so he could remove it. Horo broke away from Ren so the garment could quickly be removed and tossed aside. Horo undid each button on Rens top slipping it over Rens shoulders before leaning down for another kiss

Ren breathed in heavily closing his eyes as Horo began to kiss down his body and dipping his tongue into his navel sending tickly waves of pleasant sensations through Rens body. Rens mind began to contemplate his actions… Ren weighed his options, what would everyone think of them? To many this is a sin, what if it is? Would Horo ever be the same around him? Would he ever feel the same after this? Ren categorised the reasons why to and not to carry on getting the same amount of reasons for and against it. Ren for once decided to let his mind rest and his body and heart do the talking. His body screamed for Horo and his heart pounded, seeming to only beat for Horo. Ren felt his trousers being pulled down and arched up so Horo could take them off revealing his black silk boxers. Horo came back up hooking his hands around Rens face and kissing him passionately.

Ren began to unzip Horos shorts teasingly slipping them down purposely sliding his hands down Horos hips and thighs in order to remove them. Horo kicked them of from around his ankles smiling at Ren as he began to play around with Rens boxer's elastic waist. Horo relieved Ren of his boxers and then softly stroked over Rens stomach mounting him and leaning down to kiss once more, Horo slid his tongue in and began to work it around playing tag with Rens tongue. Ren massaged Horos tongue this time working Horo slowly with his hands, brushing his fingers over the thin boxer material. Horo slide his body back onto Rens groin where his excitement was easy to see by the hardened member. Ren moaned into the kiss and his muscles tensed because of the fiction created in his groin area. Ren pulled at Horos boxers to signal that he wanted them out the picture; Horo obliged sitting up and pulling them off so it became flesh on flesh. Ren trailed his fingers up Horos body making a picture of everything, working his hands around Horo so he could pull him in close. Horo knelt in-between Rens legs and leant down kissing Ren enthusiastically while slipping four fingers around Rens length. Ren held his breathe as the fingers trailed up and down making his back arch slightly and his hands clench up. Horo soon stopped with the teasing wrapping all the way around Rens genitals and rubbing up and down slowly increasing the speed at an even pace. Ren couldn't help but let out slight whimpers as his body was sent to a state of nirvana. Horo was awakening things in him no one else had ever seen or reached in him. Horo was growing impatient watching as Ren arched up wanting him just as bad as he did for him.

Horo slid his body down so his head was hovering over Rens shaft; he gently took his tongue up and down letting his warm tongue tease the sensitive nerves. Ren bit his lip and entwined his fingers in Horos blue locks as Horo sucked on the very top of his shaft. Ren was driven to madness as Horo inched him in to his inviting warm and wet mouth with his lips so softly sucking on the painfully erect member. Horo took Ren in completely again and again getting a little quicker. Ren became impatient for orgasm to reach trying to move to help stimulate further but Horo made sure not to push Ren over the edge yet. Horo took Ren from his mouth and worked up so he was eyes level with Ren again kissing Ren emotionally, savouring every taste and every kiss to the fullest. Horo spread Rens legs a little wider slipping himself between them again and raising Rens lower half. Horo kissed Rens chest as he began to stroke the anal opening preparing it to be stretched out. Ren felt a finger at a time slip in and stretch out the opening for Horos shaft to enter. Ren bit his tongue in hope it would help with the uncomfortable feeling the motions produced. Horo kept his fingers outspread as he edged the tip of his shaft into Ren. Horo completely removed his fingers and allowed Ren time to relax his muscles by sucking on Rens neck again. Ren wrapped his arms around Horo and kissed his neck tenderly to show he was ready. Horo edged the rest of the way in pushing until he reached in deep. Rens let out a breath he had been holding whimpering slightly at the uncomfortable burning sensations. Horo waited a minute before pulling out and then back in. Horo did a few slow entries before trying to build up a frequent pace, Rens wrapped his legs around Horo adjusting to the angle Horo was in on and met Horo in thrusts. Horo felt Rens warm inviting inside pull him in as the pace picked up

"Horo…" Ren whispered "Horo, faster" Ren whispered again breath becoming more laboured and body glistening with sweat. Horo started to move in and out quicker pushing deeper and harder. Rens body arched and his fingers dug into Horos back. Horo panted and whimpered with every fluid motion in and out. Both excitements grew and Ren moaned as Horo hit him in the right spot over and over again. Ren threw his head back and arched up further fitting into Horos shape still thrusting into Horo to try pull Horo deeper. Horo shifted his weight so he could lunge in further getting impatient for the end. Horo whispered into Rens ear his name liking how responsive Ren was to it. Ren could feel new vibrations of delight course through him making his body scream with gratification. Horo could feel himself reaching his climax and could sense Ren was reaching his by how tense his muscles went making his body ripple with all those well-toned muscles beginning to spasm with ecstasy. Horo thrust in for a final time filling Ren with his fluids and pushing Ren over the edge, making him spill over them both with his sticky white seamen. Horo flopped onto the floor next to Ren withdrawing from Ren completely and trying to catch his breath. Ren now lay with his eyes closed taking in large laboured breaths. Horo looked at Ren and stroked his hand over Rens cheek, Ren immediately opened his eyes and turned to Horo blushing badly and sitting up grabbing a blanket off the sofa and covering his naked body. Horo chuckled slightly getting a glare off Ren. Ren sat up followed by Horo. Ren leant on the sofa looking exhausted while Horo just trailed his eyes over Ren smiling all dopey and carefree

"What are you staring at?" Ren asked still short of breathe and still with cheeks tinted pink

"You" Horo edged closer to Ren

"Why?"

"Because… your beautiful" Ren blushed even more

"W-what just happened… It… I mean" Ren tried to get the words out

"Its okay Ren… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" Horo looked a little sad, he didn't expect Ren to feel for him but he just couldn't help himself, he really liked Ren

"No! I want to say something!" Ren glared at Horo for thinking he would do something like that with out having some kind of feelings for the other person

"I don't regret it… I wanted to and… would do the same again if I had to relive it" Ren admitted to Horo deepening his blush another shade

Really? Horo asked in amazement, Ren nodded still going deeper and deeper shades of red. Horo leaned in and kissed Ren sweetly and lovingly before breaking apart to gaze into his loves golden eyes. Horo soaked in the sight before then glancing up at the clock, it was late to say the least. Horo stood up and offered Ren a hand to help pull him up. Ren took Horos hand while still clinging to the blanket, Horo immediately pulled Ren into a gentle embrace working his arms around Ren and kissing him. Ren was pulled into this inviting kiss lifting his hands up to cup around Horos face and letting the blanket fall to the ground. Horo broke apart from Ren and smiled entwining their fingers together and leading Ren out the room to the shower. Ren checked the temperature while Horo hugged him from behind nestling into Ren sleepily. After both were clean they wrapped a towel around their wastes drying off each other with another towel sneaking each other brief alluring kisses. They both decided to pick up their clothes in the morning heading straight for the bedrooms. In the corridor they stopped dead in front of Rens room door, which was right opposite the guest rooms door. Ren opened his room door stopping and turning to let Horo enter first. Horo stepped into Rens room while Ren closed the door locking it from the inside. Rens room was amazingly simple yet elegant with black sating curtains and sheets lined with red sating pillows and red out skirting the black walls and ceiling, it was a very dark room but also quite romantic.

"So what happened in the end of that movie?" Ren asked while sitting himself on the double bed

"I don't know" Horo shrugged and sat beside Ren closely

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ren got curious about why Horo didn't know; this all started with that movie and Horos silly little ideas

"To be honest… I made up the movie" Horo laughed nervously

"You what?" Ren crossed his arms and raised an eye brow

"I made it up… you I liked you and well… I didn't think I stood a chance so I made up an excuse to try get closer to you" Horo sat looking quite nervous to what Ren would think of that, to think that Horo used a trick to get him to kiss him

"Why did you think you needed an excuse" Ren replied coolly

"Erm… because you'd hurt me" Horo winced thinking about what would of happened if he just kissed Ren with out permission

"…True…" Ren smirked, feeling quite good that he could make his Koi fear him… that would come in handy later knowing Horo too well

"So am I forgiven?" Horo looked at Ren with a pouting lower lip and sad eyes

"Nothing to forgive" Ren leaned in and kissed Horos one last time before reaching over and turning off the lamp on the bedside table and climbing under the covers. Horo soon joined him cuddling up into the back of Ren

"What are you doing?" Ren asked tiredly not moving from his comfy spot

"Cuddling" Horo said plainly "Do you mind?"

"…No…" Ren entwined his fingers with Horos and fell asleep with Horo by his side closer than ever. This was a little more than practice for the real thing… it was the real thing

THE END


End file.
